Clashing Blades
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: One day two swordsman's blades clashed to determine the fate of their lives.


**Title: **Clashing Blades

**Summary: **One day two swordsman's blades clashed to determine the fate of their lives.

**A/N: This was written for our Creative Writing Class and once again, we are not native English speakers, so please, bear with us for any mistakes. Please do review!**

* * *

A dark night enshrouds the corners of America. A peaceful darkness along with the sounds of cicadas' chirping can be heard from the windows of the half-asleep Kenshin Himura. A peaceful sleep that he needed before he fights the one who is said to be the strongest samurai pirate Ronoroa Zoro. The moon shines elegantly above the luminescent reverse-edge blade that he will use to prove his grit and talent as a swordsman but, he knew that this fight wont be an easy ones like he had before. He is facing against the no.1 wanted pirate swordsman with a total ransom of 90,000,000,000 on its head.

A knock on the door awakes the soul of the meditating warrior.

"Kenshin? Are you still awake?" asked Kaori Kamiya. His wife.

"yes, Please come in." said Kenshin with a smile, at the sight of his beautiful bride.

"do you really have to fight this man?" asked Kaori, sitting beside Kenshin in a seiza style of sitting.

"yes. It is my duty as a swordsman to preserve the pride of MY fellow swordsman. I have to face him." Answered Kenshin.

He looked at the face of his bride and saw the worry in it's face. He placed his hands gently on Kaori's head

" Don't worry, everything will be alright." He said.

" Take care of yourself ok?" reminded Kaori with a smile to hide her worry.

Kenshin smiled and gave Kaori a kiss on the forehead.

" of course, so Don't worry too much about me. Now go to bed. I don't want you staying up so late. I love you." Kenshin said.

Kaori stepped out of the dojo and went to sleep all hoping for the best for her husband's welfare in his fight next day.

The peaceful night has passed. Kenshin strapped his sword at his back and started walking to the site of the match. According to the rumors he has gotten, his enemy wields three swords at once and is very skillful in using the three, a very unorthodox way to fight with swords.

" Kenshin! Please wait up!" Kaori called out to get the attention of Kenshin who is waling fast towards the arena.

"yes?" asked Kenshin, walking back to the dojo.

"please take this. I made it. For good luck!." Kaori said while giving Kenshin a blue amulet.

" thanks, I'll treasure it. Now please wait for me. I'll be back before dinner" Kenshin said and he head towards the arena to face the dreaded swordsman.

"hmm. Looks like I arrived a little too early huh?" said Kenshin after looking around the arena.

"hey you!" bellowed someone from behind him

A gust of wind sliced through the air and was aimed at Kenshin, who blocked it with a weasel slash. He was dumbstuck to see that his enemy is not of a small caliber. He took one look at his enemy and he knew that this is the renowned swordsman Ronoroa Zoro.

"you are good to be able to counter my wind-break slash. You must be the greatest assassin BATOUSAI!" said Zoro.

"indeed I am. I must say that you are a formidable opponent. You are very skillful even in wielding three swords. I praise you for it."

Enough with these pleasantries. Let's start this duel!" Zoro said while drawing his three swords and positioned it in his two arms and mouth then charged towards Kenshin.

Zoro charged and started with a high slash which Kenshin barely dodged due to its extreme speed.

Then Zoro proceeded to do a double slash from both sides which Kenshin decided to block.n after a quarter of second, Kenshin realized that this was a very bad idea, Zoro used the sword in his mouth and spinned around slashing Kenshin shallowly in his chest

Kenshin backed away from his enemy trying to analyze the weakness of his enemy.

"If you won't attack, then I will!" Zoro said dashing to Kenshin again. Using the same pattern. Ans just like the first encounter, Kenshin was slashed again. His arm was now wounded.

Their clash of blades continued with Zoro taking every intiative to attack and leaving Kenshin helpless to defend but all of Kenshin's block was all fruitless for the three swords of Zoro seems like a rain of blades when Zoro wields it. His enemy's speed is remarkable, almost as fast as the leader of the Oni Gang.

.

.

.

But Kenshin have known the weakness of his enemy.

Kenshin sheathed his sword back to it's scabbard just like offering defeat and sat down in a seiza position with his sword laying on his side

Zoro's face widened with his gruesome smile.

"HAHAHA! You can't even scratch me and now you are offering me your head?! Haha I am indeed the greatest swordsman in this world" Zoro exclaimed while giving out an evil laugh.

Kenshin remained silently sitting facing his enemy.

" if you are not gonna talk, then I will now take your head!" Zoro said dashing towards Kenshin

"DIIIEEEE!" and with a quick slash of Zoro's three swords, Kenshin can no longer go anywhere.

.

.

.

.

Blood gushed from the great wound caused to the great warrior. A stab in the stomach was seen but not on kenshin's body. Kenshin's sword pierced the body of the threesword swordsman. Zoro was flabbergasted at the events.

Zoro backed away from kenshin while applying pressure to his wound.

"How did you do it?!" Zoro Asked while panting from the pain in his stomach.

" you are fast. But you lack the proper techniques of a swordsman." Kenshin explained.

"what?! What are you saying?!" zoro exclaimed looking furious

" The movement of a sword must be like a flowing river. There are no gaps between your attacks. Although you are fast, your movements have a gap in every slash you make. I just need to wait for that gap and stike when it happens just like now." Kenshin explained.

" But you were always the one wounded when we exchange blades! How come!?" Zoro Exclaimed again.

" I was calculating the speed of the gap between your slashes. Its hard because you use three swords and every slash follows another one like a thread but your slash has a quarter of a second gap before the next slash hits and to be wounded is the only way for me to know that." Kenshin Explained again

"Heh, I lost Completely huh?" Zoro said exasperated.

Kenshin sheathed his sword again but was halted by the words of Zoro.

"stop. Kill me. I want my death to be with a skilled swordsman like you. Now kill me with your blade."

" Live again and fight me again. Hone your skills more to defeat me. I'll be waiting." Kenshin said while walking past the wounded Zoro.

"heh. Then be ready you fricking swords monster, I shall surpass your skills and be declared as the greatest swordsman in this world.

And as the light from the sun slowly twilights. The heart of the ,one day will be, greatest swordsman has been reborn from the depths of scars created by the blades of his own and followed his path to greatness with the lesson from the red-haired assassin known as Kenshin Himura of the Hiten Mitsurugi.


End file.
